


Born for This

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Loose Interpretation of Canon, Magic, Tags to be update, some canon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: What started as just another ping on the Legend's magic-o-meter, turns out to be a rollercoaster of emotions and adventures.All in a little town called Purgatory.-----------Unfinished/on permanant hiatus
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my Legends of Tomorrow/Wynonna Earp crossover if people are interested in it!
> 
> Huge thank you to @rathofawesomeness for the continued hype over this story <3
> 
> Thank you to @WardenRoot for betaing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“What on earth are you two doing?” Ava stared at the two men in front of her, bewildered at what Nate and Ray could doing in the lab, and seriously, what the  _ hell _ were they doing? Especially at one in the morning! Especially since Gideon got her attention and demanded she come take care of them.

They looked at each other in a comically slow way before they looked down at the vat of… whatever it was they were stirring then looked at her with wide eyes and confused noises. “How did you-?” Nate shut his mouth, he seemed to think better of questioning how Ava knew something odd was going on in the middle of the night. 

“I got up to get some water, Gideon told me to scold you into cleaning up. So, clean up or I’ll tell Sara,” she crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow at them. They both went into panic mode and started scrambling to clean up before Ava ratted on them. 

She chuckled at the very real fear between them. "Also, get some water and go to  _ bed _ . Or next time, it will be Sara who comes down here to yell at you two." Ava crossed her arms across her chest and gave them a long, stern look that got a few giggles out of the two very  _ grown  _ men.

"Okay!"

"Thanks for not ratting on us,  _ mom _ ." Ava rolled her eyes at Nate's addition before she walked out and continued her course to the kitchen. Utter morons there were, but somehow, strangely she still considered them her family and she loved them despite everything. 

Once in the kitchen, she had to shoo Zari to bed too. "I'm going, just making sure Gideon's engines are all good before we go. There was this  _ strange  _ blip on my diagnostics like, twenty minutes ago."

Ava shifted nervously. That was when she had woken up her dream so she hoped that she wasn't the one who caused everything to go haywire. She already felt like she was still having trouble fitting in, she didn't want to be the reason the techs of the group couldn't get Gideon or her ship to work. "I'm… sorry. I wish I could help, I just got up about then."

"Ah, Gideon rat on Nate and Ray trying to replicate slime or whatever it was?" Ava made a face at the thought of the two of the most brilliant men in history being complete morons and making an industrial size amount of  _ slime. _ "Right! That was my reaction." She chuckled.

After Zari bid her goodnight and headed off to the engine room, Avahe sat down at the counter with her drink and took the few quiet moments she was allowed to contemplate what was going on. 

But the more she tried to think about what woke her up, the more she thought about how far she's come from being that stuck up Time Bureau agent with a vendetta against the Legends and their captain in particular.

A lot of things really  _ had _ changed since she met the Legends, hell, since her… term started at the Bureau. She tried to arrest them, she hated them for so long until… something changed and she got softer. Ava hadn't been able to pinpoint  _ what,  _ but when she saw them hurting over their teammates leaving and she heard about their ordeals on a different earth for crying out loud, she eased off for a while, gave them time to cool off and recover from their experiences. 

She got more compassionate, she got  _ soft  _ of all things and she found herself falling head over heels in love with Sara freaking Lance of all  _ people _ .

Sara, who she had butt heads with, literally and figuratively, Sara, who she had been dead set on hating and capturing from the very beginning. Sara who's soft sadness and earnest plea for help melted all of Ava's defenses and reservations about trusting the Legends. Then she let herself become friends with Sara and then let herself fall in love.

Then the most devastating blow followed not too long after she believed that she could be happy with someone after so many failed relationships. Sara broke up with her because of some notion that  _ she _ was bad for Ava. Not only that, soon after Ava disappeared to get her life together, she walked right back into the Bureau to see the woman she had hoped to fall in love with there. That had been quite possibly the strangest thing about any of that. Sara (who had disregarded her thoughts and opinions on the whole death totem debacle) had looked so relieved to see Ava in one piece and safe. 

Of course, Ava had brushed her off and that just led to Sara  _ pickpocketing her time courier. _ Then she, Ray and Gary  _ stole  _ the mothership to go to a no fly zone, 2213. She'd been able to get over most of that after yelling at them, despite the stabbing pain she had felt at seeing Sara so soon  _ again. _

But then, Sara had been soft and gentle with her? She had listened and tried to reassure her, nevermind the fact that they weren't together at  _ all  _ at that point but for whatever reason, Sara hadn't looked at her with sorrow or regret or any of the emotions you’d expect from someone who just dumped her girlfriend, only… softness was there..

Ava grimaced as she thought about why Sara had been as calming as possible. It was  _ never  _ easy to find out everything you ever knew was a lie the whole time, let alone while battling heartbreak. Sara must have known how Ava would react and she tried to make the whole breakup thing the  _ least  _ of Ava's worries because Sara was  _ there _ , she helped reassure Ava and reassure her she was real. She had proudly declared that Ava was real, she knew it in her heart of hearts that no matter where Ava was from that nothing changed about what made her, well, her.

Ava, on the other hand, doubted Sara. It was nice to have that reassurance while her entire world was turned on its head and shaken down for all the spare change it had. How could Sara look at her in the eye and declare that she was in fact real?

Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't, more often than not, Ava still felt like her life was a lie, that she was a  _ fraud _ and she didn't deserve any of this, but it was getting better. Instead of ignoring the thoughts, now all she said was  _ so what? _ So what if she was fake, she still felt real, her relationship with Sara felt  _ so, so real.  _ Sara’s love and affection was real and she felt it every damn day she was with her.

Especially when her sleepy girlfriend tried sneaking up on her in the middle of the night. Sara was sneaky and could definitely pull off surprising Ava were she in a mood to actually care about that stuff. But, Sara didn’t really care about her assassin ways too much when she was on the ship. "Avaaaa." Sara face planted into her back as she wrapped strong arms around her waist. "You were gone too long, I got lonely." The pout was extremely clear in her voice and made her sound even more adorable, adding to the charmed feeling that Ava currently felt.

Ava chuckled, the action vibrating in her chest and it caused Sara to nuzzle further into her back. "Lonely, huh?" Ava pulled away, or tried to as Sara just clung more to her and made sleepy noises of protest. "Let go, you brat. I want to hold you too." That caused Sara to pull back almost immediately, excited at the prospect of snuggling her girlfriend better.

She sighed as Sara sunk back into her arms, hips surrounded by Ava's legs and her head pressed into Ava's chest this time. Ava giggled a little as Sara seemed to move around so her ear was over her chest to be able to listen to Ava's heart beating. "You're soft, y'know?" Sara mumbled and relaxed even more.

"And you need to go back to bed, darling." 

"Noooo." Sara protested.

"Yes, here, how about I make you a deal." Curious blue eyes met Ava's and nearly took her breath away with how  _ gorgeous _ they were. They always were, no doubt about that, but it still blew Ava's mind everyday with how pretty Sara was, especially in the quiet hours when she wasn't expecting it. It was nearly two in the morning and Ava was in the galley being soft over her girlfriend again.

"Go on…"

"I'll carry you back to your room and then I'll join you after I brush my teeth again." Ava poked Sara’s nose, pleased with the sweet giggle she got in return.

Sara pretended to think on it even if both of them knew what her actual answer would be, it was cute to watch her think while tired. "Hmm, deal,” she kissed Ava’s nose and looked positively delighted with Ava’s laugh. “But it's  _ our  _ room babe." Sara kissed Ava softly, for real this time before she let herself be swept up and carried away to  _ their  _ room.

Ava didn't mind having a little home on the Waverider. She certainly didn't mind moving into Sara's space, as long as the captain was okay with Ava being in  _ her _ space, with sharing her space. If she didn’t mind truly as much as she said that she didn’t then Ava wasn't about to argue about moving in with her girlfriend.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Ava dropped a kiss on Sara's temple, pleased with the little happy noise that she made.

"Don't take too long, I'll come find you again.” Sara threatened sleepily before she rolled over in their bed and promptly snuggled up to Ava’s pillow. Ava just smiled at her, observing her for a few moments before leaving for the Waverider’s single bathroom.

\-----------

Ava scrutinised herself in the mirror, her weird… she didn’t exactly want to call it a _dream_ , really. Nevertheless, it came back to her the longer she stood there. She, unfortunately, had lied to Sara, she told her that she needed water but in reality, she had this strange dream that woke her up and she needed to go take a walk to calm down and process it. Her being awake had been a good thing because Gideon did need her to scold Nate and Ray, so there's that.

She splashed some more water on her face to wash away the last vestiges of that dream. But honestly, Ava doesn't believe she'll be able to escape it unless she  _ talks  _ about it. 

Who the hell would understand that mess of emotions?

_ "She's got your eyes." A woman's voice told a man that sat next to her. His mustache crinkled as a soft smile graced his lips and a little more emotion came onto his face, joining the exhaustion that already sat there. _

_ "She's safe?" His thick southern drawl shone through due to his state and the joy he obviously felt at knowing that ‘she’ was hidden away. _

_ "She's safe." The woman nodded, agreeing, yet she failed at hiding the tears and the emotion in her voice. "Then why does it feel like I still failed her?" She asked before she broke down in tears with her male companion holding her and partaking in a few tears of her own. _

Ava frowned again as the last remnants of the dream faded from the forefront of her mind. Was she actually getting visions or was she finally cracking under the stress of everything going on in her life? Was it really the time to lose it and be shoved into a mental institute? Ava felt like she couldn’t afford to leave the Legends to their own devices, the Bureau to potentially corrupt government officials.

Nor did she really want to leave Sara ever again.

But, alas, she didn't really have time to think more on it as the ship was suddenly rocked violently, which caused its contents and its occupants to upset and sway with it. Ava sprung into action and bolted to the bridge as soon as the Waverider settled down and she could move again. On her way there, she met up with a rather disgruntled Ray and Nora, followed closely by a very grumpy Mick and an extremely concerned Nate bringing up the rear of their little entourage. 

"Gideon? What the  _ hell?" _ Sara's agitated voice spoke up for all of the inhabitants who had been rudely woken up by the quake. "Was that a time quake?" she asked rather dumbly despite knowing the probable answer.

But before the AI could answer, Zari came sliding into the cockpit, she looked far too freaked out to calm any of them down, so whatever registered on her scanners was bound to be  _ bad. _ " _ Guys. That was a level five timequake. _ "

"Holy-"

"Those just  _ don't  _ exist!" Zari talked over Nate, unapologetically rambling on about what it could mean which set everyone else off into anxious fits and angry yelling about how of course the timeline decided to have a breakdown when everybody was finally getting to bed.

Ava was starting to get a headache again from the noise. "Guys! Let's ask Gideon!" She shouted over the clamour, barely getting anyone’s attention with how determined they were to argue. They all exchanged sheepish looks before turning towards the center console, now waiting on an answer which was better than how this quest for answers normally started.

"I… actually don't know. I don't know what caused  _ this."  _ Gideon played a video, time stamped 2000 of the world,  _ their world  _ in ruins, utter ruins, and on fire with demons running rampant throughout their cities. The video changed to different years in the past and the future, all fire and brimstone after 1874 which was when…

"Does this have to do with Mallus?" Ray asked, genuinely concerned at this point as he brought up the one topic that none of them were particularly keen on revisiting anytime soon.

"I don't know. I can pinpoint where the timequake centers, but much more than that, and I'm quite useless I'm afraid." Ava felt a small pang of sympathy in her chest for Gideon, she knew the AI didn’t like flying into a potentially dangerous situation completely  _ dark. _

"Oh you're not." Sara scolded the AI gently, voicing everyone’s thoughts out loud as she read the screen in front of her. A small frown marred her expression, lines creasing her forehead and further worrying Ava. Well, that wasn’t any good, now was it?

“Legends! Get ready for a trip that's neither strictly Heavenly nor doom and gloom! We’re heading somewhere where the sun shines while it snows, Gideon! Charter a course to 2017, Purgatory."

Ava swallowed roughly, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach as no small amount of dread overtook her as they all prepared for what could be something  _ life changing _ for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends find out more about Purgatory and it's protectors before they land there to figure out what's going on. Accidental bonding ensues.

"Okay, Gideon, where do we start?" Ava asked as they all gathered around the console. She would feel guilty about taking over Sara's spot if it weren't for the fact that her girlfriend seemed to be perfectly accepting of it as she was curled into Ava's side.

"I suggest starting with a small ground team, scout out the area and see what's amiss." 

"Good idea," Sara chimed in, then a small frown crossed her face. "Any idea what we're looking for?"

"There is a small team in Purgatory that handles demons and the supernatural there. Descendants of Wyatt Earp, Wynonna and Waverly Earp are the two who do the heavy work with their team, Jeremy Chetri, Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls, and the infamous Doc Holliday." 

" _ What?"  _ Ray perked up. "The Doc Holliday? Earps? This is like a western come true!" He high fived Nate, who looked equally excited to hear about who the Purgatory team was made up of.

However, Ava was less impressed. "Xavier Dolls, I know him. He's Black Badge. You think the Bureau is shady? They're  _ worse. _ They act like a supernatural military organization when all they are is a bunch of terrorists. Dolls is the best of them and even then, he's shady to deal with." Ava scowled as she pulled up his profile and leveled a small glare at his picture. It wasn't that she hated him, she hated his profession and the people he aligned himself with. 

It was despicable.

"Can we trust him?"

Ava frowned and looked over his profile again. He  _ had  _ been in Purgatory for a little over a year now and from what she knew, Black Badge was going even more rogue, yet he remained there with his new team. "Cautiously, trust him cautiously."

They all agreed with her before turning amongst themselves to discuss the profiles. Ava's eyes lingered on Wynonna's. Her rap sheet stood out to her, almost  _ glaringly  _ obvious as to what the woman was best known for. Drug moving, gang activity, the murder of her father while trying to fend off home invaders… She frowned as she read a young Wynonna's statement that there were demons who took him away and she was just trying to protect her and Waverly since their older sister, Willa had been snatched up and taken.

No wonder she'd been in a mental institute for most of her teenage years and then she was shuffled around home to home…

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Sara's voice was soft and open, curious as to what made her girlfriend freeze so long. 

"Just… reading over the files. This Wynonna woman, I'm curious as to what she's going to be like. Her background isn't entirely favourable for her to be an heir to a curse." Ava frowned, she didn't  _ want  _ to judge a book by its cover but Wynonna Earp seemed  _ exactly  _ the type that she wouldn't get along with. 

Sara shrugged. "I don't know honestly, I just know she'll be one messed up kid."

After that, it was time to discuss who'd be on the ground team and who would stay back on the ship. John and Nora volunteered for ground work, seeing as they were the only magic users and would be handy at sending demons to Hell if they were to come across one. Sara agreed and said she'd be down there with them — her expertise in handling things like this definitely made her the prime candidate.

Ava had told Sara she was going with. Her girlfriend tried to argue with it, stating that she needed somebody to quarterback on the ship, but there was  _ something  _ that compelled Ava to go. She  _ had  _ to go down there with them, the siren's call was something she couldn't ignore and she  _ pleaded  _ with the captain to let her go.

"Okay! I won't turn you away, Behrad and Mick, you two are quarterbacking, Ray, Z, and Nate, you three stay on comms in case we need backup, you three can get there the fastest in case shit hits the fan." Everyone agreed on their roles and split off to do final preparations for the missions.

"Oi, what about me?" Charlie asked, a frown on their face as they hadn't been called out specifically. "Am I not needed then?"

"Nope, you are. It's all hands on deck, you'll be watching through the cameras and see if you can't give us feedback with what we're facing."

\-------

They split into two teams as soon as they hit the ground, Ava and Nora went one way to the site of the magical signature to scout out what happened while John and Sara went to the local bar to get some information. "Aves, if there's  _ anyone  _ who's going to know what's going on in a spooky small town, it's gonna be the bartender," Sara had told her before she dragged John away with her.

And well, Ava couldn't argue with that logic and off she went with Nora to scout out the location.

"What do you think we'll find?" Nora asked as they rode on horseback to the end of town they needed to get to. 

They weren’t really sure how they came across them or what John had to do to borrow them for the sake of their journey but all Ava was concerned about, was that it felt  _ incredibly  _ nice and comforting to lazily ride a horse. The first time she did, she was fighting for her life, her family's lives, and she fought for the sake of the timeline against an Ancient Time Demon, so she didn't exactly get to enjoy the experience too much. The only thing she did remember was that she was oddly a natural at it and it was utterly  _ freeing. _

The horse under her made a few, soft nickering sounds. "You're doing fantastic, thank you for carrying me." Ava gently patted the mare's neck and got a few happy noises in return this time.

"You look  _ way  _ too comfortable with this." Nora sounded amused. "What with the getup and now you're talking to horses?" She waved her hand flippiantly as she pointed out Ava's wild west outfit. Ava would be "offended" if she didn't feel so damn at home in the vest and with the hat on to complete the look. 

"Oh hush." Nora giggled at being told to be quiet before they rode closer to where the signal originated from

However, when they got there, they saw an honest to god  _ shadow demon  _ lurking over a man in a cowboy hat. It had some kind of spell on him so that he couldn't move at all. 

"Nora, send your horse in for him and I'll distract it. Be ready to seize it as soon as we're free," Ava ordered and drew her pistol. She doubted that it'd do much but it would be a useful tool to get its attention if nothing else. 

Nora hopped off the horse. She would hold him back until Ava gave her the all clear to send him into the fray. Ava steeled herself and double checked that her gun was loaded before she urged her horse on into the middle of the fray.

"Hey!" she yelled, her voice causing the demon to release the man and turn to her. Ava fired two shots in quick succession, hitting the creature dead on and causing it to stumble backwards. An ungodly shriek escaped its mouth as it turned from the cowboy on the ground and charged Ava. "Nora! Now!" 

Nora sent in the horse, and the man quickly righted himself and scrambled onto the steed as Ava led the demon away from him. She took it straight over to Nora, who was already glowing and ready to seize it in a stasis until John could get over with Sara to help her banish it.

"Sara! John! Come in! We need immediate backup, we're about to have the demon contained!" Ava shouted into her comms and she heard them scramble from wherever they were to get over to them pronto. She was very glad that she left them a courier just in case a situation like this arose. 

"We're on our way!"

Ava pulled back the reigns on the mare and stopped right next to Nora, who had the demon in a hold. The cowboy came up to them, hesitant and obviously very confused as to what just happened. "I'm sorry, but what in the  _ sam hell? _ "

What was it with old timey cowboys and that expression anyways? Ava scrutinised him, most people didn't hold up too well to demons nor did they stick around afterwards to investigate. So he was definitely an out of the ordinary person… oh, wait,  _ now _ , she recognized him. 

"You're Doc Holliday." 

Doc looked at her curiously. "Ah, you recognize me?"

"Of course I do, you're the most famous gunslinger, at least the most notable.  _ You helped stop Jack the Ripper!"  _ Ava's nerdy side came out, utter glee on her face as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Is this really the time to be a big nerd?" 

"Uhhh, do you ask your boyfriend to stop nerding out?" Ava retaliated just as a portal opened up and Sara came through with John bringing up the rear. 

"I did, with the help of my then best friend, Wyatt Earp. I'd lie and say I'm  _ not  _ him but considering you two ladies just did that I don't think it's in my best interest to be tellin' a tall tale." He eyed the demon warily and toyed with the reigns in his hands. "Came a might close to bein' eaten."

"Just a little," Ava chuckled. They watched as John started chanting in Latin, opening a portal underneath the demon and hold it open to let Nora drop the creature in and banish it permanently. 

Ava hopped down to greet Sara. "Thanks for coming so fast." She placed her hands on Sara's hips and pulled her girlfriend in for a soft kiss. Sara smiled into it as she wrapped her arms around Ava's neck. 

"Anything for you, my love."

"Ah, wonderful!" Doc's sudden voice startled them. "My apologies, but when I see any amount of happiness, especially in a weary town such as this, it  _ must  _ be celebrated."

"Doc Holliday is not a homophobe, historians around the world are crying," Sara chuckled. 

"Why, love is love! But is there anyway I can repay you all for coming to my rescue?"

All of them appeared to have the same idea but it was Ava who stepped forward to ask him officially. "We'd like to meet the team you're normally with, we'll explain who  _ we  _ are there and how we need some help." 

Doc nodded and pulled a phone out of his pocket, stunning all of them that he'd have a piece of tech such as that. "Here, I will input your number and message you were to find me!" He sounded oddly excited about it, as if he was overjoyed to have an instant way to send messages. Not that any of them blamed him in the least for it. "But, ah, what are all of your names?"

"Nora."

"John Constantine, master of the Dark Arts."

"Sara Lance, these dumbass's captain."

"And I'm Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau. Make sure you mention that to Dolls, please." He looked a little surprised that she knew Xavier already but he made no comment on it as he saved Ava's number in his phone. "And John borrowed the horses from a… Mr. Johnson? Can you get them back to him?"

"Of course, I'll take care of them." He took the other horse from Ava and rode off with them after saying his goodbyes and his thank yous to them.

Something still felt off to Ava, that demon went down far too easily and Doc seemed… almost too casual with the whole magic and time travel thing. Unless he didn't understand and was just rolling with it  _ or  _ already had background knowledge of all of it, which wouldn't be unheard of with someone like Dolls as one of his companions.

"You okay?" Sara knocked her shoulder and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"That's the thing, I don't know."

\-------------

"I'm sorry, but what the  _ hell do you mean?"  _ Wynonna startled up out of her chair as Doc finished retelling what happened after he was kidnapped. "Are you  _ sure  _ you didn't bang your head?"

"Yeah, Doc that sounds… wild even for us." Nicole frowned, surprisingly backing Wynonna up and got an appreciative look from the oldest Earp sister.

"I swear on my mother's soul, may she rest in peace, that I am not lying. I even have my saviour's number!" He eagerly showed them Ava's number, talking about how wonderful of a shot she was and how she rode in like some avenging angel. "Her girlfriend is the captain of… whatever misfit team she leads."

Nicole and Waverly perked up at the idea of another set of queer ladies in Purgatory, especially ones who were badass if they trusted Doc fully. They did, but it seemed almost too good to be true. It also begged the question of  _ why  _ were they here, and Waverly asked Doc if he knew.

"I do not, I do not look a gift horse in the mouth. Ms. Sharpe said she would message me when she was close."

That got Dolls attention. "Sharpe?"

"Yes, Ava Sharpe. She said to make sure that you knew that she was the Director of a… bureau? I'm afraid some of it is hazy," he told them sheepishly as he fiddled with the brim of his cowboy hat.

Dolls made a face but said nothing more, which was honestly a concern to everyone involved. If  _ he  _ looked pensive about something, then it definitely made everyone else in the group a little bit more antsy than normal.

"Okay-" Nicole was interrupted as a  **boom** shook the Homestead and a very  _ loud  _ rendition of 'Highway to Hell' resonated deep within their souls. They all exchanged bewildered looks and ran out back to where a fucking  _ ship  _ was landing right in their backyard.

Doc got a text from Ava that simply read, 'We're here, the song was Nate's idea, I'll point out who he is so if someone wants to punch him, they can.' And honestly, Doc had never felt more kin to someone than he did right in that moment.

The ship landed, much to the amazement and cautious awe of the Purgatory team below.

"You didn't mention they had a  _ fucking spaceship! _ " Wynonna punched Doc as she gaped up at the ship as it gingerly landed.

"I didn't know either!"

It didn't take long before a ramp came down, lowering from the underbelly of the ship and hitting the ground with a final thud. A tense moment of silence was shared amongst the people as they all waited with weapons drawn, except for Dolls oddly enough. Ava came out first, her hands held up as she was sure that they were armed and a little wary.

"Who the  _ hell?"  _

"Ava Sharpe, I hope Doc mentioned me because I saved his ass not too long ago," she told them calmly and waited for all of them to holster their weapons. 

Doc chuckled. "I almost had him."

Ava's laughter rang out, a sign to the Waverider's crew that it was safe to come down because nobody had gotten shot. As soon as the Legends were off the ship, the ramp pulled up and Gideon cloaked the ship to keep them as undetected as possible. Of course, the idea of the ship vanishing startled almost everyone else and they erupted in nervous chatter.

Ava glared at Dolls who only looked amused. "Xavier," she directed to him, getting a few curious looks from the others. 

"Ava." He puffed up as they sized each other up for a long, tense moment. 

She saw Sara frown out of the corner of her eye, no doubt about to intervene before the two threw down. Her girlfriend didn't know the exact history between the two of them, so she really had no idea how to interpret the little stare down the two were engaged in.

Suddenly, Dolls started laughing and hugged Ava, getting a tight one in return. "I haven't seen you in a  _ while _ and you're a  _ Director, _ now? Moving on up!" He laughed and clapped her on the shoulder as she ribbed him about going rogue. "Yeah, you team up with Earps and see if you don't develop ideals."

"Oh, disgusting." Ava fake shuddered and got elbowed by Sara for that little comment. "Dolls and I met one night when he was still new to Black Badge, the Bureau and BB were pursuing an… unruly creature. I saved his ass."

"Seems to me you've got a habit of saving the men on our team," Nicole piped up before she came over and introduced herself. "Also, what the hell is a Time Bureau? Who are you guys?"

" _ And who the fuck played AC/DC?" _ Wynonna finally chimed in, over her shock enough that she could question them and what the hell they were doing on 'her' turf. It wasn't often that they got visitors, even less often that said visitors had a past with someone on her team or had the capabilities of sending demons to hell  _ without  _ a magical gun. It would've come in handy earlier in the year with the whole widows bullshit.

There was also the question of  _ why  _ did the blonde in the suit make her so nervous?

\------------------

After introductions were made, they were invited inside the Homestead. Ava noticed Waverly seemed to  _ thrive  _ on the house full with people, lively as friendships were forged and alcohol was consumed. She felt like she should be worried about Mick bonding with Wynonna but they seemed to be doing just fine drinking whiskey in the kitchen.

Nicole and Ray were chatting, there were too many dimpled smiles for that to be legal honestly. They seemed to be talking science and magic as if it were one single topic strangely enough. Nora chimed in occasionally, giving her opinion on how magic could influence things, and when she was done, Nicole and Ray excitedly chatted about her theories. 

Honestly, if anyone deserved to have friends listen to her and respect her, it was Nora. She seemed particularly happy about it too, a little smug smile stayed on her lips as now Wynonna started shouting her ideas at them.

Ava, however, was more interested in whatever the hell her girlfriend was doing. It  _ looked  _ like she was in an arm wrestling match with Dolls, already causing chaos as the teams slowly took notice and started to bet on who'd win. "Thirty bucks on the blonde!" someone shouted.

"No, fourty on Dolls! No  _ way  _ she could beat him!"

"Sexist much, Jeremy?"

"I've seen his workout routine, he regularly breaks heavy bags in the office!" the man defended himself and got more than enough teasing in return for watching Dolls workout, especially from his boyfriend. 

Ava naturally bet on Sara, she knew her girlfriend could take on Dolls. Even if she didn't already have the prior knowledge that she herself could kick his ass in the ring, Sara was strong and full of  _ spite.  _ There was no way she'd let him win without giving it her all. Ava would tell you, Sara Lance, when she sets her mind on something? 

Relentless. Unstoppable. Determined. Hell on Earth. Only a few words that barely scratched the surface of how Sara was when she wanted something.

Sara's hand looked comically small in Dolls's own. Ava was a little more distracted by her girlfriend flexing subtly as she prepped to take him down. How dare Sara be so gorgeous and distracting? Ava should definitely be mediating the wrestle but all she wanted to do was watch Sara's  _ delightful _ arms work.

The sudden yelling broke her trance. To her delight, she discovered that Sara had thoroughly beaten Dolls and caused an uproar from  _ everyone  _ in the Homestead. Money quickly exchanged hands and there were shots poured for those who drank. Sara sought out kisses for her hard earned win and Ava, being the utter softie that she was, obliged happily.

The whole betting and camaraderie made her almost optimistic that the two teams could get along and defeat whatever damn near broke Gideon. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Title taken from Born for This by The Score


End file.
